Until Next Time
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: As a single mother, Bella is used to putting other people's needs ahead of her own. What will it take to make her see that she can have happiness too? Or will secrets, mistakes and her past keep her from seeing what's right in front of her? AH, Teacherward
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little story that started as a Flash Fic. It will finish posting over the weekend. **

**Beta'd by Kitchmill.**

**1**

With a slam and a click, I'm pinned between the hard lines of his body and the door. His warm mouth claims mine, messy and intoxicating.

When we're both in need of oxygen, his mouth leaves mine kissing a moist trail down my neck.

"I love that your last class is your planning period," I say in a lusty voice.

"And I love that you work from home," he says, smiling against my heated skin.

Our eyes finally meet, desire and need evident. Broad grins spread across our kiss swollen lips.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," he whispers.

"We don't have much time," I say, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I hate that we're always rushed. I want to take my time with you."

"They can't catch us. You and I both know that everything would change."

"I know, but I can't get enough of you," he huffs, nudging my legs to wrap around his waist. He carries me to my bedroom, our love nest.

We hastily remove our clothes, hands roaming and touching everywhere we can. I lay on the already rumpled bed admiring the lean muscles of his stomach as he positions himself above me.

I've never felt more attractive, more sexy than when he looks at me like he's looking now.

"God, you're beautiful," he gasps, as if he's reading my mind. "I want you so much."

"Then take me."

Our eyes lock, we moan simultaneously as he enters me. We move as one, connected, not knowing where one begins and the other ends. My orgasm triggers his. Our sated bodies entwined, our hearts just as connected.

All too soon, voices burst our little bubble.

"They're home. Hurry, the fire escape," I whisper yell, practically pushing him out the window.

He leaves me with a wistful smile and a quick kiss...until next time.

**A/N**

**I told you I was writing again!**

**Anyway...I hope you all read the Love 'Hurts' outtake. Full sized chapter at the end of a drabble.**

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck around during my few months of not posting. **

**If you received the Fandom4LLs compilation check out my O/S. It's very different than anything I've written, very close to my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**2**

"Mom, you home?"

"Um, yeah. In here, I'll be right out," I say, quickly fixing the demolished bed linens and smoothing my disheveled hair and clothes.

I open to door and she's right there, poised to knock. I squeak in surprise.

"Oh, hi," I say, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Hi. Why are you out of breath?" She smirks, glancing past me into the now empty bedroom.

"Um, sit-ups. I was doing sit-ups."

She raises a bitch brow, a look she must have inherited from her father. Afraid she can smell the scent of sex wafting from my room, I close the door behind me, shutting my secret life inside.

"Sit-ups," she repeats as more of a question.

I nod and swiftly duck past her, heading to the kitchen to busy myself making dinner. "How was school? I thought I heard Emmett."

"Good. He went home to shower," she says, following behind me. She grabs a banana and leans against the counter. I feel her watching at me, waiting, her gaze making me blush with guilt.

"How was your day?" She breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, good. Work, sit-ups. You know," I answer, feeling more like the child in this situation.

"You need to get out more, Mom. You're young, pretty. You've been without a man for almost my whole life."

I sigh, not this conversation again.

"I'll be gone in a couple of months and I don't want you to be alone. I'm worried about you."

"Pffftt," is all I say, unable to think of a reasonable comeback. I know she's going off to college soon and I'm scared, but not for me, for her. I worry about her, her safety. I have mixed feelings about she and Emmett moving together and going to the same college. They are both good kids, and they appear to really love each other, but they are so young. Getting serious with a man at such a young age didn't work out for me, but I try not to project my shortcomings onto my daughter.

"I can see you are over-thinking things again. Stop thinking about me. This is about you," she scolds.

I shake my head and laugh. She knows me so well.

"I'll be fine, Rose. I'll miss you like crazy and the apartment will be way too quiet and calm...and clean," I tease. "You'll only be a few hours drive away. You will see me more than you want to."

She comes up next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. She towers over me, tall and curvy, another trait she got from her father's side. "You're my best friend, Mom. I can never see you too much."

"I'll be fine, really. Salmon okay for dinner?" I ask, changing the subject before I start to get weepy.

"Salmon is fine. Is there enough for Emmett?" She pauses. "And his dad?"

My ears perk up at the mention of Emmett's father. Like me, he is a single parent. I never married Rose's dad, but Em's dad was happily married until his wife became ill and died about five years ago.

"Um, sure. Ask them to join us."

"Cool, Mom, thanks. I'll text Emmett now," she says, scampering off towards her bedroom. I take a deep, calming breath, feeling like I always do when we're almost caught, to help me relax and breath again...until next time.

**A/N**

**I was gone for a few hours, such fun to come home lots of emails from you guys :)**

**Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**3**

When I hear her bedroom door close, I search for my cell to do some texting of my own.

_I'm having guests for dinner~Bella_

_You are? Who?~Edward_

_Emmett and his DILF~B_

_DILF? Are you trying to make me jealous?~E_

_Maybe~B_

_He better keep his hands off my MILF~E_

_You say the sweetest things~B_

_I mean it, no groping in front of the impressionable youth~E_

_Always a rule follower. It must be the teacher in you~B_

_Wish I was in you~E_

_Ugh, I have dinner to make. Stop distracting me~B_

_You texted me. But okay, I'll play nice. Enjoy your evening~E_

_I'll try~B_

Smiling, I slip the phone into my pocket and make quick work of dinner. I want time to freshen up before Emmett and his dad get here.

Rose eagerly answers the door while I finish up in the kitchen. A throat clearing behind me gets my attention and I turn to see the DILF himself smiling and holding a bottle of wine.

"Oh, hey. I'm glad you could come," I say as we awkwardly give each other kisses on the cheek. I can't help but blush from our uncomfortable exchange.

"It smells great. Let me open the wine," he offers, finding the corkscrew like he knows the place.

He hands me a glass of wine, our fingers brushing against each other. "We really should be better at this," he says in a quiet voice.

Rose enters the kitchen with Emmett right behind her. "Mom, Emmett wants to know when dinner will be ready. He's starving." She drags out the last work for emphasis.

"He's a growing boy. Of course he's hungry. It's ready. Everyone grab something and bring it to the dining room."

After we've started eating, Rose says to no one in particular, "I was telling Mom that she really needs to get out more. You know, date."

"Rose," I scold, embarrassed that she would say that out loud in from of Emmett and his dad.

My eyes flash from Emmett to his dad. Emmett is nodding but clearly engrossed in his meal. His dad is sputtering and trying to catch his breath.

"You too, Dad. Really, get out there while you've still got it," he says, smiling with his mouth half full of salmon.

"Emmett. Manners."

"Just saying." Emmett shrugs and then looks at Rose with an expression of "we tried."

"Did you decide what you want for graduation?" I ask Rose.

"Emmett and I were talking and we think we'd like to celebrate together. Like a trip or something. Maybe Hawaii." I try not to look disappointed because I was hoping if she chose a trip it would be for she and I.

"Ya, we were hoping that you and Dad would go with us."

"You want the four of us to go to Hawaii?" Emmett's dad clarifies.

"Yes, doesn't it sound like fun, Mom? The four of us in a tropical place," Rose says enthusiastically.

I nod and smile, trying to wrap my head around this new idea. It both excites me and terrifies me...until next time.

**A/N**

**I love your speculations! Keep em coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just read your reviews and questions from chapter 3. No one is cheating. Is Edward Emmett's dad? Some of you have a strong opinion on that :)**

**Beta'd by Kitchmill**

**4**

"I can't believe she's graduated. I remember when she was just starting kindergarten," I whine.

"I know. It happens so fast."

"Is your classroom all packed?"

"Yes, it's ready for the floor to be polished. This school year went fast," Edward says, stroking my hair absently.

"I'm going to miss this," I lament, nuzzling into his warm chest, our skin still heated from sex.

"Me too. What time is the flight tomorrow?"

"Early," I groan. "I haven't finished packing yet."

"I should go and leave you to it." He starts to move away but I grab him and pull him closer, throwing my leg over his hip possessively.

"Not yet," I mumble kissing his ticklish neck. He laughs, a sound I can never get enough of.

Moments later, we hear the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"I'm home," Rose yells.

"Me too," Emmett adds.

"Shhhh," I tell Edward. "Maybe they'll stay in the front room and watch TV or something.

"I should still go," he whispers, peeling my limbs off of him.

I watch his naked backside as he finds his strewn clothes. It's a nice backside.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks.

"You. I'm going to miss that ass."

"This ass?" He says turning it towards me and shaking it.

"Yes, that one. Now go. I've got packing to do."

He leaves, going out the fire escape again. More times than I can count. Our secret safe for another day...until next time.

**A/N**

**Sorry this was a short one. You will get another one soon :)**

**Loving all of your comments. Thanks!**

**I've been seeing some unfamiliar names. Welcome new followers. Hope you check out my other completed stories while you're here**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**5**

"Let me carry that for you," Emmett's father offers, grabbing the heavy suitcase I'm carrying.

"We're really doing this?" I ask one last time.

He chuckles. "Yes, unless you've changed your mind." Concern shadows his face.

"No, no. It's just different, but I'm good. I'm ready," I assure him, causing his smile to return.

"Good. Me too. Hawaii with our kids," he confirms with a nod. "Let's do this."

We're sitting on the beach watching Rose and Emmett take surfing lessons. They are falling, laughing and all around being supportive of each other.

"They are really sweet together."

"I know. But they're so young," he counters.

"You've done a wonderful job with Emmett. He's smart, kind, considerate and loyal."

"Eh, he got all that from his mom. His looks he got from me," he boasts, puffing out his chest.

Laughing, I elbow him in the ribs. "So conceited."

He leans in so close I can feel his breath on my ear. "Tell me, Bella, do I have reason to be?"

My body reacts with goosebumps, my eyes shooting to the water to see if Rose is looking.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shrugs, moving away from me with a look of rejection on his face.

I feel bad, but I just can't do this, not now, not here.

"Em and I are going dancing tonight. Wanna come?" Rose asks while we're in our room getting ready for dinner.

"I don't know," I hesitate.

"Oh, come on, Mom. It'll be fun. The four of us drinking and dancing."

"Drinking?" I question.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. Plus, one of my friends got me a fake ID for graduation. It looks so real," she says pulling it out of her wallet to show me.

I look it over and nod my head. I'm not pleased, but at least she waited until she's out of high school to get one. I did the same thing when I was in college. I feel that pang in my stomach just thinking about her being gone.

"Just be careful, honey. Don't drink unless you're with Emmett or someone you really trust. Don't set your drink down."

"I know, Mom," she says, cutting me off and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Will you go with us, please?"

"I can't believe we're clubbing," Emmett's father says, his hand resting gently on my lower back, guiding me to the crowded dance floor.

"I can't believe they both have fake IDs."

"I had one in college, didn't you?"

I nod. "But this is different. They're just kids."

He gives me a knowing smile and tightens his arms on my waist. The warm spread of the rum through my body leads me to believe I could get used to this, to him, to us. I relish the feeling and snuggle in closer to his chest...until next time.

**A/N**

**Any new theories?**

**Mahalo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**6**

"Bella. Wake up." I feel wet kisses on my shoulder and back. I like it.

"Bella. Wake up, we need to talk," he continues.

I snuggle in closer to the pillow, causing me to groan from the throbbing in my head. Opening my eyes is completely out of the question.

"Bella. Here's some water and ibuprofen."

Without opening my eyes, I reach out and take what he offers. Just lifting my head to drink causes pain. With my head flopped back on the pillow, I pray for the ability to go back to sleep quickly.

"Bella. I know you feel horrible, but we need to talk about last night," he pleads.

Last night...last night. I remember dinner, dancing, Mai Tais, dancing, more Mai Tais, oh, really close dancing, grinding…oh God. It all floods back to me. I was all over him. In front of Rose and Emmett. I was drunk. I was a drunken fool.

"Oh, no," I moan into my pillow. And now he's in my bed kissing my bare, naked back. That part I don't remember.

"Um, why are you in here? Why am I naked? And where is Rose?"

"I'm here because I had to carry you and you wouldn't let me leave. You're naked because you did a striptease for me. And Rose is with Emmett because the lesser of the evils was letting her sleep in Emmett's room, rather than see her drunk, naked mom try to seduce her boyfriend's father."

"Oh, God. Did we..." I moan. "What do we do now?"

"No, we didn't do anything," he shakes his head. "What do you want to do?"

"This was a mistake. I was drunk. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry. Oh, God. My head hurts," I say in a rush.

"You really think it was a mistake? Because I thought it was pretty awesome. You were pretty awesome, so uninhibited and relaxed. I don't think it was mistake," he says with certainty.

But I can't agree with him. The timing couldn't be worse. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Not now. "I'll apologize and tell the kids it was a mistake and I was out of control drunk."

"You really want to do this? You want to deny the attraction to them?" he asks with disgust.

I nod, unable to speak for fear of crying. This is so screwed up. I screwed it up.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it your way, but I'm over it. Over pretending. We could be amazing together if only you'd let us." He stands abruptly and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. The pain in my head almost as poignant as the pain in my heart.

Rose enters a few minutes later. "Mom, you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just a little hung over." I open my eyes and try to smile. It feels more like a grimace.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat?"

"Oh, God no," I groan, my stomach churning at the thought of food.

"You were pretty crazy last night," she laughs.

"Ya, out of control. Sorry you had to see that. I'll apologize to Emmett when I see him. I've probably scarred you two for life," I try to joke.

"No, Mom. It's fine. It was nice to see you let loose. You guys make a cute couple. He seemed to be enjoying the drunk Bella."

"Regardless, it was wrong. I was wrong. I take full responsibility for my drunken actions but can we just forget about it?"

"Are you sure you want to forget about it?"

"Absolutely," I confirm.

"Can I still sleep with Emmett again tonight?" she asks hopefully.

"No." I shake my head. "Another thing I want to forget."

"Darn. I'll let you rest," she says, leaving me naked, alone, confused and very hung over...until next time.

**A/N**

**Do you think Bella is handling this right?**

**You guys rock :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**7**

The last month of summer, the month after the vacation and the month before Rose leaves for college, goes by way too fast. I'm dreading her leaving. Not being able to see her and talk to her each day is going to be strange to say the least. We make the best of our remaining time together by shopping, packing and just having some girl time.

All too soon, Emmett's dad and I are standing on the sidewalk saying our goodbyes to Rose and Emmett. The U-Haul is all packed and ready. They wanted to make the drive just the two of them. I understand, the parents were just up there two weeks ago for orientation.

"I'm going to miss you, Mom, so much," Rose says, hugging me tightly. I can tell she's crying just like me. "It's been just the two of us for as long as I can remember. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

I nod. "I love you, baby. I'm so proud of you. Go have some fun and learn something. You can call and come home anytime you want. This will always be your home." I give her one last squeeze.

She pulls back to look me in the face, her moist, imploring eyes flitting back and forth between mine. Before turning and getting in the truck she whispers, "Talk to him, Mom."

Emmett's dad and I are left on the curb waving at the fading outline of the truck. He turns and wordlessly heads into the apartment building before I'm ready. Before I'm ready to admit she's gone. I stand there alone, very alone. With no one to blame but myself for the loneliness I feel.

A week or so passes and I've yet to gain the courage to talk to him. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. I convince myself I'll talk to him when I have more than a weak "I'm sorry" to give him. Because even I know that is not enough, he deserves more.

Rose and I text frequently and she calls me almost daily when she has a few free minutes. She and Emmett are loving college life. Their bond seems as strong as ever. They are learning and changing together side by side. Just thinking of the life ahead of them makes me smile. It brings home just how important it is that his dad and I make peace. They are both going to be in my life maybe forever.

I bake some cookies, one's I know he and Emmett like, and I head to their, no, his apartment. I stand there mustering the courage to knock, but the smell of fresh baked cookies gives me away. The door flies open, his head poking out, sniffing. His nose literally bumping the plate of cookies I'm holding.

I instinctually jump back, not expecting the door to open. My feet become tangled, he grabs to steady me, but I end up pulling us down in a heap, the plate of cookies squished between our bodies.

"Bella?" he asks, looking down at our awkward position, him on top of me.

"Hi," I squeak.

Too quickly he scrambles to stand, then reaches his hand out to help me stand. We both look at our joined hand and then at the mess of crumbs all around us.

"Let me get a broom," he says, rushing back inside his apartment and breaking our connection.

"There are still some on the plate, a little flatter than before, but still edible," I offer lamely as he stands with the full dustpan of crumbs in hand.

"Come on in."

I follow behind, not knowing what I'm going to say next. I do know I want to fix this between us, for the sake of the kids...until next time.

**A/N**

**Bella's got some spainin' to do :)**

**Not one of you have asked about Lemons...are you ill...fever? I'm concerned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Betad by Kitchmill**

**8**

"Coffee?" he offers.

"Um, sure." I sit on the edge of the sofa and try to arrange the flattened cookies so they look more appetizing.

"Cream and sugar," he says, setting the steaming mug on the table in front of me.

"You remembered. Thanks."

We sit in awkward silence, the only sounds in the room are chewing and sipping.

"These are good."

"Thanks. They taste better than they look." I shrug. "Sorry about the mess in the hall."

He nods, grabbing another cookie and shoving it in his mouth. I miss that mouth.

"Edward," I start. "I'm sorry." I pause, searching for the right words. "I freaked. I didn't want the kids to find out that way. What was I supposed to say, anyway? 'Rose, I'm having sex with your teacher, your boyfriend's dad?' I just didn't want the last month with Rose to be uncomfortable or all about you and I." The words coming out of my mouth even sound lame to me.

"After all we had, all we were," he says, looking down and shaking his head. "I didn't think you'd discount that, deny us. It really hurt. I thought we understood each other. We were going to keep it a secret until they graduated and I was no longer Rose's teacher. And then we pushed it back to telling them during our vacation, and then...you know what happened next," he finishes, finally looking me in the eye. I almost gasp, realizing I haven't looked in those eyes for more than a month, and the emotions I see send a dagger directly to my heart.

I look down at my hands wringing in my lap. My eyes fill with tears just knowing I've hurt him, that I've let him down. I've let all of us down. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I realized that I only had one more month with Rose, and I didn't want to share it, or deal with the repercussions if they were opposed to us." I motion between he and I. "I didn't want anything to take away from my time with her. It was selfish and wrong and inexcusable." I take a deep breath and sit up straighter, trying to be strong. "I don't expect you to forgive me. What you and I had was amazing. You made me feel special, beautiful. No one has made me feel the way you did. But we're adults here and our kids are together and in love. We are going to be in each other's lives for a long time. So can we find a way to make peace with this? For the kids?" I quickly wipe the tears that escaped before looking up at him again.

He's staring off into space, the crinkly in his brow he gets when he's deep in thought. I wait for a minute or two. When I realize he's not going to respond. I gather my plate, mumble a thanks and get out of there as fast as I can. The tears are flowing by the time I reach my apartment, and sobs escape before the front door is closed behind me. I set the plate down on the nearest flat surface and go bury myself in my bed. The bed that will forever remind me of him and our wonderful, secret affair...until next time.

**A/N**

**Um...did she just say 'Edward'?**

**Most of you already figured that out :)**

**A few of you are annoyed with Bella. Did she explain herself enough?**

**Thanks for the love guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by Kitchmill**

**Answers to your questions: Yes, Edward and Bella live in the same building, thus the regular fire escape usage. **

**Bella has ****basically been single her whole adult life. She never married Rose's dad.**

**9**

I rest fitfully. Between missing Rose and thoughts of how I screwed things up with Edward, it's a wonder I can rest at all. When sleep finally overtakes me, it's the wee hours of the morning.

I'm warm, safe, and a sense of peace and happiness fills the emptiness I've been feeling inside. I smile into the pillow and burrow in further.

"I'm never using that damn fire escape again," he whispers, kissing the shell of my ear.

That's when I realize he's on top of my bed spooning me from behind. "Edward?"

"Um hmmmm," he hums, moving my hair, leaving feather light kisses on my exposed neck.

"What? What are you doing here?" I ask with concern. "I mean, not that I mind. I haven't felt this good for a long time. I'm just…"

"I thought about what you said and I understand. Bella, I forgive you and I need to apologize to you too."

"No, you…"

"Let me finish, please." He takes a deep breath. "I haven't been fair to you either because I never told you how I feel about you. What I want with you."

I turn to face him, searching his face, his eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Bella," he says, his hand lightly stroking the side of my face. "I have been for as long as I can remember. This, between us, was never a temporary thing for me. I know how protective you are of yourself and Rose and how you don't enter into relationships lightly. I was concerned my feelings for you might scare you away. But had I manned up and told you how I felt, things might have unfolded differently." He shrugs.

"Oh," I respond eloquently. My mind reeling. Have I discounted my relationship with him as a fling? Have I thought it was temporary, therefore gave it less importance in my life? Would this proclamation of love and a future with us made a difference? Or would I have bolted? "Um, wow." Another eloquent response.

"You don't have to say anything," he says shifting away from me. I don't let him retreat. Instead I bury my face in his chest and hug him tightly.

He laughs at my actions, hugging me back just as tightly. "Bella, will you go out with me?"

I nod enthusiastically, making his chest rumble with laughter. "Okay, pretty girl. Today, tomorrow and everyday after that, your calendar is full."

I nod again, my hands moving under his shirt, pulling it up his back. He gets the hint and removes it. My hands immediately touch his exposed skin. Something I've missed so much.

He searches out my mouth with his. The kisses start light and sweet, but deepen quickly. Our tongues swirling, desire building.

"Your turn," he says, tugging on my shirt. Once removed, his hands and mouth leave no skin untouched. My hands are in his hair, scratching his scalp and subtly guiding him where I want his mouth most.

"I want you," he says against my stomach, just above the rise of my jeans.

"You've always had me."

He removes my jeans and panties with ease. Trailing kisses up one leg and down the other, avoiding my white hot center. I'm writhing in anticipation when he finally touches me.

"So wet, baby. Is this all for me?"

"Yes, only you," I pant, willing him to dive in, hopefully tongue first.

He takes his time, licking, sucking. When he finally licks my sensitive nub with his flattened tongue, I arch off the bed in pleasure. "Yes."

"You like that, Bella? Right here?" he asks, giving a more forceful lick. I gasp at the intensity of his mouth on me. One more of those and I'm a goner.

"Yes, right there. Don't stop," I plead. He doesn't disappoint, within seconds I'm soaring and shattering from his talented tongue and fingers...until next time.

**A/N**

**Make-up Sex!**

**Loved hearing all of your opinions. There is no question that Bella screwed up, but do you see where she's coming from now?**

**Thanks to you guys this little story is up on The Lemonade Stand poll this week!**

www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/?zx=eeeb0e81f80a5986


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by Kitchmill**

**10**

He crawls up my body, evidence of his arousal pressing into my thigh. Though he's still got his pants on, I can feel how hard he is. I pull his wet mouth to mine, the faint flavor of myself on his tongue. My hands move to his jeans.

"Take these off. Too many clothes," I say, fumbling with his button and zipper. With his help, he's gloriously naked standing at the foot of my bed. His arousal standing tall. I've missed that too. I can't help but smile, his smile as big as mine. "Come here. I want you inside me, now."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responds, more than eager to oblige. Before he enters me, he looks in my eyes. "I love you, Bella. I'm willing to wait until you're ready or move at any pace you want, but I love you and I want to be with you, only you."

I'm overcome with emotion. Willing the tears away, I merely nod, fear preventing me from responding with what is really in my heart.

We make love. I pour everything I feel into my touches, my movements, my kisses, hoping he can feel how much he means to me.

"So intense," he pants. "You feel so good. I've missed this, I've missed you, being inside you. It's like heaven." His movements long and steady as he talks. "Are you going to come again for me, Bella?" He sits up on his knees, pulling me to him as he sits on his heels, our rhythm resuming.

With his hands now free, one goes to my tits, giving my nipples attention. The other finds that sensitive spot where we're joined. My pussy flutters when he makes contact. "God, I love when you do that. It feels so good," he moans.

I tighten intentionally, his eyes close and his head lolls back. "You do that again, baby, and I'm not gonna last. That feels too good."

He keeps thrusting, swiveling his hips to hit that certain spot that feels so good, his thumb rubbing circles on my slippery clit. My muscles tighten in anticipation. "Just like that. I'm close," I pant.

His thrusts become urgent. "I'm close too. Come with me. I need to feel you come on my cock."

His words send me over the edge, my body tightening, pulling his orgasm out of him in streams.

"Fuck, oh," he groans, and with one final thrust he stills, taking a few needed breaths. Then he moves us and lays down next to me on our sides.

When I look in his eyes, I see only love and sincerity. How can I deny him, deny us? Deny myself? I love him. I want him. He's the one...until next time.

**A/N**

**Make up sex!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by Kitchmill~thank you :)**

**11**

My finger traces his lips, he smiles. "I love you, Edward. I have for a long time. I was just too afraid to admit it, even to myself. But I do, I love you so much."

He beams. "I knew you did. I've felt your love from the beginning. The way you touch me, look at me. I feel it. I was just worried that fear would keep you from me in the end. Rose was worried about that, too."

"Rose? You talked to Rose?"

"She and Emmett came to me after our vacation. They said they saw something between us, something special. They even hinted to knowing about us before the vacation." He pauses. "She's worried about you, that you won't let yourself fall in love, be happy."

"What did you say?"

"I told them that I would try to work things out with you, but no promises. I didn't want to get their hopes up. They really are team Edward and Bella." He kisses my nose. "What I didn't tell them is that I'd be patient and wait for you, until you were ready, and everyday I'd try to show you you could trust me."

"Really?"

"Really. You're stuck with me, Bella," he says, peppering my face and neck with kisses until I'm giggling.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for being patient with me. I don't deserve you."

"That's where you're wrong. You deserve everything, but you get me."

We snuggle together in my bed. We talk about our kids, the future. I glance at the window.

"No more fire escape."

"Nope, no more fire escape and no more rushing. I get to take my time with you," he says, rolling over on top of me, his growing cock trapped between our naked bodies.

"No."

"No?" he asks with concern.

"No, because it's my turn to take my time with you," I retort, flipping him over so I'm on top.

"Oh, okay. I'm good with that," he smirks.

"I bet you are," I tease, leaning over to kiss him, my nipples grazing his bare chest.

As I kiss my way down his chest and stomach, he clasps his hands behind his head, getting in position to watch what I'm doing.

When I reach his cock, it's thick and heavy. I lick, suck and taste him slowly like I would a melting ice cream, but without taking him fully in my mouth. Soon he's moaning and leaking pre-cum from the swollen tip.

With my eyes firmly on his I taste him, first with a gentle lick of my tongue, then I engulf the head of his cock in my hot mouth. He gasps and thrusts up into my mouth. I pull off with a pop and give him a sly smile. "You like that?"

"Oh yeah. Do that again."

I latch on again, but this time I move slowly, taking as much of him in my mouth as I can without gagging. He moans in appreciation.

My hand circles what my mouth can't take as I move up and down his hard length. His hands in my hair encourage me to move faster.

Before long his hips are rising, matching my ministrations. He watches me intently except for when his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"So hot. That's it. You look so sexy sucking my cock."

I hum in acknowledgement, causing him to thrust higher into my mouth.

"God, baby. Watch out, I'm close," he warns.

I love making him come undone so I do the two things I know will drive him to the brink. I hum again and I gently pull on his balls.

"Oh, oh, fuck. I'm coming," he yells.

I take all he gives me and make my way up his body, collapsing on his chest. His heart beats wildly against my ear.

"I like when you take your time with me," he pants. "I like it a lot."

"I like that we have all the time we need...together." I smile, kissing the skin above his heart.

Until next time...

**A/N**

**There you have it. Rose and Emmett know and are team Edward and Bella :)**

**Thanks so much for all of your kind and funny thoughts. This weekend has reminded me of how much I miss this interaction. I guess I just have to write more.**

**Thanks again TLS for including me in your poll this week. I'm honored.**

** www dot tehlemonadestand dot net/?zx=a6bc5cf03a057a93**

**Until next time...**


End file.
